Whose Line Is It Anyways?
by Christina B
Summary: This is another Whose Line Is It Anyways fic. With Harry, Ron,Hermione, and Draco as the panelists. ON HIATUS- UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1 Let's Make A Date

Disclaimer: I am stealing the plot from the show Whose Line Is It Anyways and the panel from the Harry Potter Series. I do not in anyway own these or make any money off this. I do own Christina because she is me (mwahahaha), so no stealing me! (  
  
AN: Yes this is another fic based off Whose Line. This is just written by me, so its bound to be different from the other fanfics like it. I just love the show so much I can't resist! This episode is with Harry Potter characters, but I might do a sequel with Lord of the Rings characters or a second episode with this if I get enough reviews. AN: A * shows and action and without a * it is someone talking.  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?  
  
~Chapter 1-Let's Make A Date ~  
  
Announcer: This is Whose Line Is It Anyways?  
  
*loud applause*  
  
Announcer: The host is none other than the author of this fic, Christina B.  
  
*More cheering as a woman with dark blonde hair and blue eyes sits behind the desk. *  
  
Christina: Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyways? The show where the points don't matter just like the flames fanfic authors receive. (AN: That doesn't mean I appreciate them) This is a special show because our panel comes straight from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
*Crowd screams and applauds loudly.*  
  
Christina: After a short briefing in American (AN: I'm proud to be one!) media and about this show they are now ready to improv for you. Here they are starting with the Dream team of Harry I have a scar Potter.  
  
*Crowd goes wild as Harry blushes.*  
  
Christina: Ron I have too many brothers Weasley.  
  
*Ron blushes and starts muttering as he makes his was to his seat.*  
  
Christina: and Hermione Hogwarts, A History is my Bible Granger.  
  
*More loud cheering and catcalls as Hermione walks out.* Christina: And the last panelist for tonight is none other than Severus Shampoophobic Snape.  
  
*Snape scowls and glares at Christina and then at all the people applauding him.*  
  
Christina: Ok then for the first game we are going to play a game called Let's Make A Date. We will have our bachelorette Hermione question our three bachelors, who each have a strange quirk or identity and she has to figure that out. Go when you are ready.  
  
*The four of them bring down stools and the three guys grab their cards. Harry rolls his eyes, Ron smiles, and Snape glares at the card.*  
  
Hermione: Ok. Bachelor #1, where would you take me on our first date?  
  
*Sign flashes Frodo Baggins.*  
  
Harry: Er.we could have a nice and large dinner at my hole.  
  
Hermione: Interesting.Bachelor #2, what sort of girls do you like to date?  
  
*Sign flashes Luke Skywalker.*  
  
Ron: As long as she is a nice and pretty HUMAN girl, I don't mind.  
  
Hermione: Hmm.Bachelor #3,what kind of dinner would you make for me?  
  
*Sign flashes The Crocodile Hunter.*  
  
Snape: *puts on Australian accent* Anythin' we could catch s'long as its not endangered or out of season. I don't want to be affecting the ecosystem. Mother Nature wouldn't like that.  
  
Hermione: Bachelor #1, if we fell in love and you wanted to propose, what would my engagement ring look like?  
  
Harry: RING?!? *gasps* Could I just get you an engagement necklace or something, I don't like rings. *shudders*  
  
Hermione: Bachelor #2, what is your favorite pastime?  
  
Ron: *sighs* Well with all that's going on right now, I don't have much time for hobbies. But, like my dad I love to fly when I have the chance.  
  
Hermione: Right. Bachelor #3 same question.  
  
Snape: If I really want to have some fun I'll go catchin' some critters.  
  
*buzz*  
  
Christina: Ok its time to guess Hermione.  
  
Hermione: Harry is Frodo Baggins.  
  
Christina: yep  
  
Hermione: Ron is Luke Skywalker.  
  
Christina: uh huh  
  
Snape um.is an Australian ranger?  
  
Christina: You need a specific person.  
  
Hermione: *thinks a moment* Is he the Crocodile Hunter?  
  
Christina: You got it, 200 points to you all.  
  
*crowd cheers*  
  
AN: Ok there ya go my first part of my Whose Line fic. I already wrote the whole episode so I hope to get them all up rapid fire today. Please leave a review just be courteous and don't flame me. That's all I ask. Christina 


	2. Chapter 2 Questions Only

Disclaimer: I am stealing the plot from the show Whose Line Is It Anyways and the panel from the Harry Potter Series. I do not in anyway own these or make any money off this. I do own Christina because she is me (mwahahaha), so no stealing me! (  
  
AN: A * shows and action and without a * it is someone talking.  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?  
  
~Chapter 2-Questions Only ~  
  
Christina: Next we have a game called Questions Only. This is for all four of you, first Harry and Hermione and then Snape and Ron. If you hesitate or don't ask a question I will buzz in the next person. The scene is you are in a supermarket buying food, go.  
  
Harry: What type of food is this?  
  
Hermione: Do you know what kind it is?  
  
Harry: You mean you don't?  
  
Hermione: No.oops.  
  
*Buzz sounds and Snape steps forward.*  
  
Harry: Do you know when the store closes?  
  
Snape: Are you sure that this store isn't open 24 hours a day?  
  
Harry: Is it open 24 hours a day?  
  
Snape: How do you know if it is?  
  
Harry: I don't know, you tell me.  
  
*Ron steps forward.*  
  
Ron: Do you know if the food is edible?  
  
Snape: This is a store, isn't it?  
  
Ron: Is it really a store?  
  
Snape: Are you really this dense Mr. Weasley, or does it come naturally?  
  
Ron: Hey.grr!  
  
*Buzz, Hermione steps forward.*  
  
Hermione: Do you know where the bread is?  
  
Snape: Do I look like a sales clerk?  
  
Hermione: Are you always this nasty to everyone?  
  
Snape: Detention Granger!  
  
*Long buzz.*  
  
Christina: Ok enough of that. And do I need to remind you Snape, that this is the summer so you can't give a detention to Hermione. Plus it's a free country, at least it is here in the U.S. With that said 200 points to you all.  
  
*Crowd applauds.*  
  
AN: Here is part two. I hope you like. I'm not a very funny or clever person when it comes to this stuff so please drop me a line and tell me how I am doing. Thank you! Christina 


	3. Chapter 3 Weird Newscasters

Disclaimer: I am stealing the plot from the show Whose Line Is It Anyways and the panel from the Harry Potter Series. I do not in anyway own these or make any money off this. I do own Christina because she is me (mwahahaha), so no stealing me! (  
  
AN: Ok here's part three! I happen to think this chapter is one of my better ones. You be the judge, just review. And please don't flame.  
  
AN: A * shows and action and without a * it is someone talking.  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?  
  
~Chapter 3-Weird Newscasters ~  
  
Christina: Let's start the next game, Weird Newscasters. Harry you are the anchor and Hermione is your co-anchor. Snape does the weather and Ron the sports. Hermione you are in the middle of having a baby and you think Harry is your husband.  
  
*Harry and Hermione blush.*  
  
Christina: Snape you are furious at Ron because he got the sports job instead of you. And Ron you are afraid of everything.  
  
*Music starts.*  
  
Harry: Hello and welcome to the 12:26 o'clock news. I am Domino Pizza and this is Betty Crocker. In recent news the alien mastermind Billy Jean and his army of giant clicky pens have taken over all the cheese. Now we will go to Betty for more news on this disturbing news, Betty?  
  
Hermione: *In an angry voice.* So all you care about is who stole the stupid cheese? What about me and our new arrival. Oww! *Squeezes Harry's hand and tries to look like she's in pain.*  
  
Harry: Um.ok. *Pulls hand away.* Now we will go to Cornel Sanders with the weather report.  
  
*Snape tries to pull off a toothy grin.*  
  
Snape: Today will be a beautiful and perfectly clear day. Just perfect conditions for the Quidditch World Cup Finals, and this year both teams will be riding brand new Wind Racers.  
  
Harry: The weather Sanders.  
  
Snape: Oh who cares about tornados and lightening storms. All people really care about is who's playing who and who won. I am not cut out for weather, the sports job should be mine instead of that little sissy over there.  
  
*Ron squeals when he sees Snape glaring at him.*  
  
Harry: Anyways NOW we will go to the sports with the esteemed Ronald McDonald.  
  
*Ron screams when Harry addresses him and looks suspicious at him and Snape.*  
  
Ron: T-Th-The Chu-Chud-Chudley C-Canons won the Quid-Quidditch C-Cup.  
  
*Audience cheers and causes Ron to scream and hide under a chair.*  
  
Ron: *Muttering.* There's no place like home. There's no place like home.  
  
Harry: Anyways, I'm Domino Pizza and I leave the reminder: beware of estranged clicky pens.  
  
*Buzz.*  
  
Christina: Hehe, that was so funny I don't know who to award points to but since they don't matter we will go to our commercial break.  
  
Ok, part three. Review, you know the deal. Christina 


	4. Chapter 4 Improbable Mission

Disclaimer: I am stealing the plot from the show Whose Line Is It Anyways and the panel from the Harry Potter Series. I do not in anyway own these or make any money off this. I do own Christina because she is me (mwahahaha), so no stealing me! (  
  
AN: A * shows and action and without a * it is someone talking.  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?  
  
~Chapter 4-Improbable Mission ~  
  
Christina: Welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyways?  
  
*Audience applauds.*  
  
Christina: The next game we are going to do is Improbable Mission. This is for Ron, Hermione and Harry. What's going to happen is Ron and Hermione must follow a mission that Harry will specify for them. Now I need from the audience, a household chore or errand Ron and Hermione can do.  
  
*People start shouting random things.*  
  
Grocery shopping.  
  
Walking a dog.  
  
Sewing a shirt.  
  
Christina: Walking a dog. Ok Ron, Hermione you have to walk a dog. Go.  
  
Ron: Look, headquarters sent a tape over.  
  
Hermione: Well play it already.  
  
*Pretends to put tape in.*  
  
Harry: Good evening.  
  
Ron/Hermione: Hi Harry.  
  
Harry: How's the OWL review doing?  
  
Hermione: Great!  
  
Ron: No comment.  
  
Harry: Anyways I have a new assignment for you. Professor Dumbledore just got a puppy. That's right a puppy. This puppy is depressed because it can't go for walks everyday. This is your mission if you choose to accept it. Walk the dog. This tape will self destruct in 20 seconds.  
  
Hermione: Get the tape Ron.  
  
*Ron grabs the imaginary tape and throws it.*  
  
Harry: KABOOM!  
  
Ron: Ok we need to get out of here, but our exits may be watched.  
  
Hermione: What about your giant maroon sweater that your mom made you? Couldn't it serve as a good parachute?  
  
Ron: Good thinking.  
  
*Both pretend to be hanging on a parachute. Then when they "land" they run and look as if they are carefully scouting the area.*  
  
Hermione: Here's the building, Dumbledore's room is on the 5th floor.  
  
Ron: We can stretch out my sweater for a rope.  
  
Hermione: How are we going to anchor it at the top?  
  
Ron: *He pulls something out of his mouth.* We'll use my Drooble's Super Duper Sticky Gum on one sleeve and it will hold for us to climb.  
  
Hermione: Great.  
  
*Pretend to climb the sweater.*  
  
Ron: We're here. There is the dog/ Oh no we forgot a leash, what can we use?  
  
Hermione: We'll use my hair ribbon.  
  
*Pretends to tie it to the dog.*  
  
Ron: All set then.  
  
Hermione: Wait a minute Ron.are you sure that's a dog?  
  
*Buzz.*  
  
Christina: Great! I'll announce the winner after these messages.  
  
AN: There you go, part 4. I know this is not the greatest, but I try. I'm not really a funny person so writing this is hard. Please review! It encourages the cruddy writers like me. Just don't flame me, if you don't like it don't read it. Christina 


	5. Chapter 5 Hoedown

Disclaimer: I am stealing the plot from the show Whose Line Is It Anyways and the panel from the Harry Potter Series. I do not in anyway own these or make any money off this. I do own Christina because she is me (mwahahaha), so no stealing me! (  
  
AN: This is the last episode for my Harry Potter Whose Line. I will do a sequel with Lord of the Rings characters or another episode of this if I get much demand.  
  
AN: A * shows and action and without a * it is someone talking.  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?  
  
~Chapter 5-Hoedown ~  
  
Christina: The winner today is Severus Snape.  
  
*People cheer (and boo) as Snape sits behind Christina's desk. She meanwhile joins the three Gryffindors.*  
  
Christina: The last game for today is going to be a Hoedown.  
  
*Audience cheers.*  
  
Christina: Now I need suggestions from the audience for what to sing about.  
  
*Audience shouts things.*  
  
Doctor  
  
Cats  
  
Snape  
  
Teachers  
  
Christina: Ok we will do a Snape Hoedown, with the help of Minerva McGonagall on the keyboard.  
  
*Snape scowls as the Hoedown music starts.*  
  
Hermione:  
  
Me and my pals are in Snape's potions class.  
  
Us Gryffindors are worried he wouldn't let us pass.  
  
I always must wonder if Snape will get with the act.  
  
I know the stinking answer you chauvinistic brat. *Everyone is laughing except for the pouting Snape.*  
  
Ron:  
  
Severus Snape is as slimy as a git can be.  
  
He's the worst potions master in Hogwarts history.  
  
Taking points from Gryffindor without a single care.  
  
The ugly overgrown bat needs to clean his filthy hair.  
  
*The four onstage do-si-do.*  
  
Harry:  
  
From the first day that I went to potions class.  
  
Snape has tried to ensure that I wouldn't ever pass.  
  
Year after year he hasn't ever won.  
  
But what he doesn't realize is that I'm a Marauder's son.  
  
*Snape pouts even more and crosses his arms like a two year old that was put in time out.*  
  
Christina:  
  
I always thought JK Rowling exaggerated a bit.  
  
Gross, smelly, ugly is how she portrays Snape the git  
  
Never did I imagine that it could really be true.  
  
Washing his greasy hair is something Snape would never do.  
  
All 4: Snape would never doooooo!  
  
*Audience breaks out laughing and cheering wildly.*  
  
Christina: On behalf of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Snape, I want to thank you for reading this Whose Line Is It Anyways fic. And join us next time when we have some of the Lord of the Rings characters join us from Middle Earth.  
  
AN: Yeah that is done! *Does happy dance. I wrote this all in a week (go me) and I'm finally done with the first part. If you want me to continue with the LOTR sequel then please leave a review and tell me what you think. Just please don't flame me. If you don't have anything better to do than mock my hard work then you are a sad person. So nice reviews please, but I will take constructive criticism. Oh and I am looking for a beta reader, if you are interested drop me a line. Well I gotta get some sleep so toodles.  
  
Christina 


	6. Chapter 6 Superheroes

Disclaimer: I am stealing the plot from the show Whose Line Is It Anyways and the panel from the Harry Potter Series. I do not in anyway own these or make any money off this. I do own Christina because she is me (mwahahaha), so no stealing me! (  
  
AN: Due to popular demand, I have decided to write a new episode for this Harry Potter Whose Line. I will continue writing this fic and my LOTR Whose Line for as long you guys keep supporting me with your awesome reviews.  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?  
  
Episode 2  
  
~Chapter 6-Superheroes~  
  
Announcer: This is Whose Line Is It Anyways?  
  
*Audience cheers.*  
  
Announcer: And here's the host and author Christina B!!!  
  
Christina: Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyways?, where the points don't matter. Just the cautions on airline peanut bags: May contain nuts. Anyways today's panel is once again from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
*Cheers.*  
  
Christina: They are Harry I rock as Seeker Potter, Ron My hair is red Weasley, Hermione I read for fun Granger.  
  
*The three Gryffindors wave at the crowd and had been already seated from the start of the show.*  
  
Christina: and today's special guest is none other than Draco I was a ferret once Malfoy!  
  
*Audience applauds as the sneering blonde boy walks out. Draco and Harry exchange death glares.*  
  
Christina: *Notices this exchange.* Ok you two, save the death threats for later. Ok our first game for tonight is called Superheroes. Draco you are a superhero who needs to solve a problem with the assistance of the other three. Now what problem should our heroes solve?  
  
*Audience yells random things.*  
  
  
  
All the nail clippers have disappeared.  
  
Puppies have been kidnapped.  
  
Christina: Alright then. Hmm. we will do the nail clipper disappearance. Now what is superhero Malfoy going to be called.  
  
*Random things yelled again.*  
  
Ferret Boy  
  
Captain Insanity  
  
Sergeant Sentimental  
  
Christina: Hehe those are funny. As much as Ferret Boy suits you.*Draco glares and the trio start cracking up.* I think we will go with Captain Insanity. When you are ready you may go try to solve the nail clipper disappearance and the others will come in one at a time.  
  
Draco: Ah just an average day in the life of me.CAPTAIN INSANITY!!! MWAHAHAHAHA.ha.  
  
*Draco looks possessed for a moment and then resumes his normal look even though he always looks posessed (just kidding Draco).*  
  
Draco: Oh no what peril. What evil mastermind besides me of course could have made the nail clippers go.POOF! Hahahahaha.*coughs* ha. Anyways I'm going to need some help.*  
  
*Hermione walks up.*  
  
Draco: It's a good thing you are here.Blonde Bimbo Girl!  
  
*Hermione saunters forward with her hands on her hips. Then she fluffs her hair.*  
  
Hermione: I'm like ready to like save the day. What's the like problem? *Pretends to apply lip gloss.*  
  
Draco: The nail clippers have went POOF!! Hehehe!  
  
*Hermione screams in horror looking like Scream.*  
  
Hermione: How am I like going to like keep my cuticles at like a perfect length without nail clippers?!?  
  
Draco: There there, you could use some thing else.like a knife!!! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Hermione: Umm you can like leave me alone. You're like freaking me out and I think you like need help.  
  
Harry: Did someone say help?  
  
Hermione: Thank goodness you are like here.Bird Watcher Boy!  
  
Harry: Oh look birdie in the sky. *Points and looks up.* dodo in my eye! *Wipes eyes.* (AN: I don't own that phrase it comes from the teachers' skit at Camp Michindoh, during 6th grade.)  
  
Draco: Really? Anyways the nail clippers went.POOF! Hahaha!  
  
Hermione: You know that like got old like after the first time you said it!  
  
Harry: *Rubbing eyes still.* Can someone help me?  
  
Ron: You rang?  
  
Harry: It's a good thing you are here Spazz Boy.  
  
Ron: *Talks really fast and rapidly getting louder.* Are you sure it's good I'm here. I could not be here and the problem wouldn't get solved. Or maybe it's a good thing I'm here because I can help. But maybe its not. And what if that psycho *Points at Draco.* kills me. Will any of you care.or is it a conspiracy! *Looks cautiously at the other three.*  
  
Harry: Man you talk as fast as a Warbling Vireo! Though your hair is the color of a male Cardinal's plumage.  
  
Ron: Are you making fun of me? STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! I can't handle people making FUN OF ME! *Glares at the laughing audience and then runs away.*  
  
Draco: *Yells at Ron's retreating figure.* Hey its my job to yell! So what are we going to do about the clippers that went POOF!  
  
Harry: You can shut up you old crow.nobody cares about the nail clippers. *Pauses for a moment and listens intently.* Yay! I hear the call of the Great Crested Flycatcher, must go. *Leaves.*  
  
Hermione: I am like so outta here, its time for my manicure.*Walks like a model on a runway back to her seat.*  
  
Draco: Another problem solved..wait a minute!  
  
*Buzz.*  
  
Christina: That was great you guys! I am giving 200 hundred points to Hermione to make up for all the brain cells she must have lost saying the word "like" a billion times.  
  
AN: There you have it the beginning of my new episode of the Harry Potter Whose Line. I'm sorry for abusing like so much and I don't mean to offend any blondes (I am one!) or people who use "like" a lot. And before some of you ask about the bird watching thing; well my Vertebrate Zoology teacher is a big bird watcher. Right now we are learning birds and the names above are all real ones, we even have to learn over 20 bird calls. I just had to get it out of my system because my major tests on it are coming up. I would like to say thanks to my beta Mandi and to my reviewers: mad hobbit, LEDlorien7, Jlyn, Jessica, eedoe, GroovyGirlHP, Darian, and L . You guys are more encouraging than you will ever know, I wouldn't have gotten this far without the words of encouragement, so thanks!!!  
  
Christina  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?:Versions 2 (My second Whose Line fic, but this time the cast members are from Lord of the Rings.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what what will happen? And will they return)  
  
As Long As I Live (My Harry Potter 5th year fic. When Harry learns of his destiny will he be able to cope? And what will happen when he's sent back to the time of his parents?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
You Are Always There For Me (My Lily/James fic. Mysteries shroud the true lives of Lily and James Potter, this is what I think really happened to the famous parents of Harry Potter.)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


	7. Chapter 7 Props

Disclaimer: I am stealing the plot from the show Whose Line Is It Anyways and the panel from the Harry Potter Series. I do not in anyway own these or make any money off this. I do own Christina because she is me (mwahahaha), so no stealing me! (  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?  
  
Episode 2  
  
~Chapter 7-Props ~  
  
Christina: The next game we are going to do is called Props. I am going to give them an item and they will have 30 seconds to do as many things as they can with it. Harry and Hermione here is your prop *hands them a 3d triangle shape* and here is yours Ron and Draco *hands them an even taller rectangle shape* (AN: Sorry I'm not that original, but hey it is simple)You may begin when you are ready.  
  
*Harry and Hermione set it so the point is straight up.*  
  
Harry: You know.the pyramids looked a lot bigger on tv.  
  
*Hermione nods as the buzzer sounds.*  
  
*Ron is now hiding behind the huge rectangle.*  
  
Draco: Hey Wilson!  
  
*Ron shows the top of his head above the prop.*  
  
Ron: Yes Tim? (AN: I guess its only funny if you've seen Home Improvement)  
  
*Buzz.*  
  
*Harry is seated and Hermione is dangling the triangle above his head.*  
  
*She sets it on his head.*  
  
Harry: *Tries to talk like a ventriloquist.* GRYFFINDOR!  
  
*Buzz. Next shows Draco with his hand on the top of the prop.*  
  
Ron: So you got a bargain on this place?  
  
Draco: I did and its as solid as a rock! *Hits it and it falls backwards.*  
  
*Buzzer sounds.*  
  
*Next scene shows Harry holding the triangle up to his nose.*  
  
Hermione: Good job with the engorgement charm Harry. Just next time aim at Snape.  
  
*Snape in crowd jumps to his feet. Snape: I heard that! 20 points from Gryffindor!*  
  
Christina: *Rolls eyes.* Snape! Do I have to give you a sound verbal lashing AGAIN!  
  
*Snape sits down.*  
  
Christina: I thought so. Continue Ron, Draco.  
  
*The rectangle is now standing upright and Ron and Draco are acting like they are writing on it.*  
  
Ron: I will not turn Malfoy into a ferret. *Laughs and stops writing.* A bouncing one!  
  
Draco: I will not make Weasley puke slugs. *Smirks as he stops writing.* Serves him right!  
  
*Buzz. Next scene shows the triangle sitting straight on the ground.*  
  
Harry: If we would have only thrown a bucket of water on Voldie sooner.  
  
*Buzzer sounds.*  
  
*Next scene shows Draco standing right in front of the tall rectangle. He is fluffing his hair, waving and flashing huge cheesy grins.*  
  
Ron: *Walks up and shakes his head.* Who wrote to Gilderoy Lockhart saying I wanted a life sized 3d picture of him? *Looks around suspiciously.* Fred, George was that you?  
  
*Long buzz.*  
  
Christina: Good job guys and gal. A million points to you all. And now we will go to our commercial break.  
  
*The screen flashes and shows Legolas getting on a boat and pulling out a piece of bread from a pack. Then he addresses Merry and Pippin.*  
  
Legolas: *Holds up bread.* Lembas! Elvish waybread. *Eats the tiniest bite.* One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man. *Leaves.*  
  
Merry: *To Pippin.* How many did you eat?  
  
Pippin: Four *Burps.*  
  
*Screen flashes to a picture of Lembas.*  
  
Deep Voiced Announcer: LEMBAS! ELF MADE, HOBBIT APPROVED!! If you buy a package of LEMBAS, we'll include the mallorn leaf wrappings for free! Now available at Elrond's Eatery, Mirkwood Market, and Galadriel's Groceries!  
  
Don't miss the ship, buy you LEMBAS today!!!!  
  
AN: For those of you who are clueless, the beginning of the commercial is from the FOTR Extended Version DVD. I always thought it sounded like a commercial, so I made it into one. I'm not always going to do commercials because I have no creativity in making them, but one of my friends begged me to put one in. Hope you like it. I am sorry I haven't been updating, but I just had finals, Graduation, and started a new job. Plus my beta reader totally disappeared off the face of the earth. So if there are mistakes please don't flame me. I know my props and stuff was really stupid, but I couldn't think of anything better. I would like to thank my reviewers: mad hobbit, LEDlorien7, Jlyn, Jessica, eedoe, GroovyGirlHP, Darian, L, paisly- robbins, AlienSmile13, Hogwarts_Drama_Queen, Vanessa, Jay, and K.D. Toling, You guys are so supportive that I felt really bad not updating for awhile!!! And for anyone else who liked the story, REVIEW!!! Those reviews keep me going!!!  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?:Versions 2 (My second Whose Line fic, but this time the cast members are from Lord of the Rings.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what what will happen? And will they return)  
  
As Long As I Live (My Harry Potter 5th year fic. When Harry learns of his destiny will he be able to cope? And what will happen when he's sent back to the time of his parents?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
You Are Always There For Me (My Lily/James fic. Mysteries shroud the true lives of Lily and James Potter, this is what I think really happened to the famous parents of Harry Potter.)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


	8. Chapter 8 Scenes From A Hat

Disclaimer: I am stealing the plot from the show Whose Line Is It Anyways and the panel from the Harry Potter Series. I do not in anyway own these or make any money off this. I do own Christina because she is me (mwahahaha), so no stealing me!  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?  
  
Episode 2  
  
Chapter 8-Scenes From A Hat   
  
Christina: Welcome back everyone! To the place where the points don't matter....at all. Anyways, our next game tonight is Scene's From A Hat. Christina pulls out a three cornered hat,from under her desk. Now, at the beginning of the show we asked the audience for suggestions, and we put the best ones in here. Alright now, the first one is...What do you think the audience is thinking right now?  
  
Hermione: Is it just me, or is it FREEZING in here?  
  
Harry: Dang it, I knew I should've gone before the show.  
  
Draco gasps. Oh that sexy Malfoy boy just looked at me.  
  
Ron: These people are fun-ny!  
  
Christina presses the buzzer. Things you wouldn't say to your boss?  
  
Hermione: I am too lazy to come to work today, so have fun finding someone else.  
  
Ron: So when do I get promoted?  
  
Draco: Do you always smell like that?  
  
Harry: How do you do it again? I totally forgot.  
  
Christina presses her buzzer. Ok, Newspaper Headlines  
  
Draco: Harry Potter Commited! Exclusive on page 2.  
  
Harry: Draco Malfoy IS Actually A White Ferret!  
  
Ron: Extra, extra, read all about it! Gryffindor Won the Quiditch Cup for the 100th time!  
  
Hermione: S.P.E.W. Has Now Helped Over a 100.000 elves find their freedom!  
  
Christina presses the buzzer. What not to say on a first date.  
  
Draco: You know, you really have no sense of humor.  
  
Harry: And...and...then Dudley stole my teddy bear!  
  
Hermione: Thanks for taking me out tonight Bryan...wait...you're name is Carl, right?  
  
Ron: Would you like a Weasley sweater?  
  
Christina presses the buzzer. That was terrific, good job all of you! A thousand points each!  
  
AN: Yes, I know, I've been bad and I haven't updated this in forever. But I'm trying to make amends now, and I will complete this story soon. I would like to thank all my awesome reviewers and apologize for taking such a huge break from this. Well anyways, please review, and he next chapter should be up soon.  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?:Versions 2 (My second Whose Line fic, but this time the cast members are from Lord of the Rings.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what what will happen? And will they return)  
  
As Long As I Live (My Harry Potter 5th year fic. When Harry learns of his destiny will he be able to cope? And what will happen when he's sent back to the time of his parents?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Silly Songs With The Fellowship. Is my new story about our favorite LOTR characters singing Veggie Tales, Silly Songs.  
  
Natural Habit: My one shot story, giving Argorn's first impression of those wonderful hobbits.  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


End file.
